The Same Language - A FitzSkye One-Shot
by agentkeenler
Summary: Skye began to laugh, leaning forward in her chair. The impression of Ward was dead on. Fitz began to laugh a little too, looking around the room to see if Skye was possibly laughing at something else that wasn't his impression. Or if Ward had re-entered the room and seen his impression. (A Skye/Fitz One Shot -taking place at the beginning of 1x06 F.Z.Z.T)


"An ounce? Seriously?" Skye scoffed, diverting her eyes over to Ward and Fitz standing by the bench. They were examining the night night pistol and Ward had basically just told Fitz that it was an ounce too heavy.

"It's the difference between success and failure," Ward began. "When you're on a rooftop with a fifteen mile an hour wind, your target is five hundred yards away-" He was cut off by Fitz, his hand on his hip looking up at Ward.

"Yeah, but we do have a rifle." He said simply. Ward stared down at him, raising his eyebrows slightly. Fitz became slightly awkward, wishing he hadn't made the witty comment about the rifle.

"Lose the ounce." Ward said simply, waiting a few seconds before sitting the pistol back on the table and leaving the lab. Fitz sighed and looked down. "Yeah, okay. On it." He muttered just as he walked out.

"Lose the ounce." Fitz said under his breath. Sometimes Ward got on his nerves. He really didn't think that an ounce would matter that much. It hadn't bothered Coulson, but he guessed that the two were very different.

He picked up the pistol and spoke, in a fake American accent. "I'm Agent Grand Ward. I can shoot the legs off a flea from five hundred yards. As long as it's not windy." Fitz said, fiddling with the bottom of the pistol.

Skye began to laugh, leaning forward in her chair. The impression of Ward was dead on. Fitz began to laugh a little too, looking around the room to see if Skye was possibly laughing at something else that wasn't his impression. Or if Ward had re-entered the room and seen his impression.

He sat the gun down on the table and turned to face Skye. "Hey, that's a sound I haven't heard in a bit." He said, looking over at her. Her happy face faced, the laugh disappearing from her features.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't be laughing a whole lot if you were living in Ward's dog house." She said, leaning back into the back of her chair. Fitz sighed and shook his head.

"You made the rounds, apologised to us all. What more could he ask?" Fitz said, looking down but moving his glance back up to Skye. He did believe that Ward needed to lay off of Skye a little bit.

"I don't know." Skye sighed. "I have been busting my ass, memorising every shield protocol manual, following every order. Yes sir, no sir. I even let them tag me… like a stray dog. I mean, I know I lied to you guys but I was trying to protect my boyfriend."

Fitz suddenly felt a little awkward at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah, we all make mistakes." He said. "I don't- who ca- I don't- Who cares about your ex-boyfriend?" Fitz stuttered, looking down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's not like I'm comparing Ward to Miles, but at least with Miles I don't have to worry about passive-aggressive stuff. There's no mind game." She said, and Fitz nodded – understanding exactly what she meant. "We spoke the same language, you know?"

"Yeah, a bit like we do." He said, motioning between himself and Skye and hoping that she would catch on to his reference.

"Totally," Skye said and Fitz gave her a smile. "You and Simmons are so tight. It's like your psychically linked!" She exclaimed.

"No, ah, actually no. I don't think so." Fitz said, feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't catch onto the reference he'd made so clear.

Skye was about to reply when Simmons made her way into the room. "So, Ward was here?" She said, walking over to the table where the night night pistol was sitting. "Let me guess, the night night pistol again?"

"Yeah," Fitz shrugged, turning to face her. "Oh, and he said it was off by an ounce…"

Simmons scoffed. "Oh, of course he did." She put her hands on her hips and began to speak in a fake American accent like Fitz had done, while he turned around and smiled at Skye. "I'm Agent Grant Ward. And I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky. Blindfolded."

Skye grinned at her and began to laugh. "That is dead on," She said – telling Simmons but not wanting Fitz to think she didn't like his impression.

Suddenly, Ward entered the room again. "Hey, hustle up and grab your gear. We're on a mission." He said, making the three in the lab very awkward, trying to hold in their laughs. "Something funny?" He asked as Fitz stifled a laugh.

Fitz and Skye shook their heads, as Ward walked right up to Simmons. "Poor silly Fitz. He mistakenly left a dummy round in the pistol. Should be proper now." She said, picking up the gun and handing it to Ward.

He took it from her and tested it out. "Great, thanks." He said, making his way out of the room. Simmons and Fitz turned around to look at Skye and she burst into laughter.

Fitz grinned at her and Simmons began to laugh a little too. "That was the funniest thing ever!" Skye laughed. "I can't believe you did that! And he believed you. Wouldn't he notice it was still an ounce off?"

Simmons giggled. "I thought he would, but for some reason he either didn't realise or he didn't want to embarrass me. But, that was quite funny. Impersonating Ward is fun. You should try it sometime."

"Oh, Fitz already has." Skye said, glancing at him. He went a shade of pink and looked down. "It was really funny. We were just talking about stuff when you came in and did that impression. Fitz did one about a flea."

Simmons smiled. "Well, sounds quite funny." She stated. "I'm going to go up to my bunk and change. I have something on my jumper from last week's mission. The soap didn't clean it out properly." She pointed to a yellowy stain on her white jumper.

She left the room leaving Fitz and Skye alone. "We should go grab our gear, like Ward said." Fitz suggested, standing up straight and making his way over to the glass doors. "You coming, Skye?"

She followed him. "Yeah, sure." Skye said, walking beside him. "So, what you were saying before – about not being linked with Simmons. What do you mean? I think you're linked."

"I just don't see the link. Comparison thingy." Fitz shrugged. "I think that I'm linked with someone else, kind of. Like you said about speaking the same language. I didn't mean with Simmons."

"Oh, wow. That's kinda embarrassing for me." Skye blushed, looking down as she made her way up the stairs. "Who did you mean then?" Fitz looked down, walking beside her.

"You," He muttered quietly, just loud enough for Skye to hear him. She was slightly taken aback. Fitz thought they 'spoke the same language'? That's what he meant by the finger pointing when he said 'yeah, a bit like we do.' Duh, Skye.

"Me?" She said, just as quietly as they reached the main floor of the bus. Simmons bunk was all closed up. Obviously changing. "Why me?"

"I don't know," He mumbled. "I just think we do. I feel it in my bones." He added, trying to add a little humour to the awkward conversation.

It worked, because Skye chuckled a bit. "I feel in in my bones too, Fitz." She said, before parting ways from him and walking into her bunk to grab a few things. Fitz walked into the one right beside her, his.

"Really?" He asked, just loud enough for only Skye to hear. He was quite excited about the fact that she felt that way too. If she wasn't just joking, or making fun of him. Hopefully she wasn't.

"C'mon, Fitz." Skye smiled, picking up a jacket. "Really." She said, exiting her bunk and heading downstairs. Simmons had just emerged from her bunk, so the two of them walked downstairs to the lab together to meet up with May, Coulson and Ward.

Fitz caught up with them a few minutes later, downstairs. They all stood around in a circle. Fitz was in-between Simmons and Skye. He nudged her elbow and she turned, looking at him. "Thank you," He muttered.

"Thank you for what?" Skye asked, lowering her voice to distract the attention away from the two of them. Why was he saying thank you to her?

"Thank you for believing the whole same language thing." He said, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it, Fitz." Skye said. "Now, let's go solve this mission."

Coulson began talking to them about the mission, but Fitz was in his own world thinking about Skye. He really did like her, and he felt guilty about it. But it didn't matter, because Skye thought they spoke the same language too.


End file.
